Bear Fighter
The Bear Fighter (sometimes referred to as Bearfighter) is a Bear type Zoid, one of over 200 species of fictional biomechanical lifeforms depicted in TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. Overview The Bear Fighter is a Bear-type Zoid, created by the Helic Republic, and used primarily during the first war against the Zenebas Empire. The Bear Fighter was designed for use in mountainous terrain, where other Zoids had proven to be less capable. Using a bear-type Wild Zoid as the basis, the Bear Fighter was given the (at the time) unique ability to walk on two or four legs (he only uses 2 legs when walking through Crawling Animal Danger Station, or CADS). The Bear Fighter's design also allows it to adapt to different circumstances; in its quadruped mode it is a fast moving and stable weapons platform, while in its biped mode it is a potent close-combat fighter. The Bear Fighter's armour is very thick for a Zoid of its size, far superior to that of the Command Wolf and equal to the Black Rhimos. While the Zoid's ranged weaponry is mediocre, its speed and agility, as well as ability in close combat, more than compensate for it. The Zoid's main cannon can be used in both modes, however in biped mode it is largely limited to use as an anti-air weapon. Battle Story appearances The Bear Fighter was first deployed in ZAC 2044, as the Helic Republic was being pushed back by the Zenebas Empire. Facing the prospect of fighting an extended war from the mountains in the continent's far east, the Republic created the Bear Fighter as a Zoid that would be effective in mountain combat. The decision proved to be a wise one, as the Republic's capital soon fell. The Bear Fighter became a mainstay of the Helic Army as they regrouped and began to develop new weapons for use against the Zenebas Empire. In ZAC 2046, the Republic developed a new version of the Bear Fighter. This version, the RHI-06N Bear Fighter Mk II, featured improved performance, better electronics and a higher top speed. The Bear Fighter Mk II was used by the Republic's army until the fall of the Zenebas Empire in ZAC 2049. The Zoid was largely replaced with newer Zoids like the Houndsoldier and King Liger. Following the meteor disaster of ZAC 2056, the Republic created a new version of the Bear Fighter, based on the Mk II version. Initially used in the same roles as the older model, this version seems to have fallen out of favour, and been largely supplanted by advanced Command Wolf variants. Media appearances UK Zoids Comic The Bear Fighter's only appearance in the UK comics was limited to a promotional flyer of dubious canonicity. Trading Cards The Bear Fighter was featured as a card in the Republic Booster set of the Original Battle Card Game of Zoids Trading Cards Cyber Drive Zoids The Bear Fighter appears as an ally and enemy Zoid in the GBA video game Cyber Drive Zoids. Models Original Japanese Release *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The Bear Fighter kit comes on five frames, along with a wind-up motor, a semi-transparent canopy, twelve small rubber caps, a small gold pilot and label sheets. The Zoid was moulded with a dark grey body, brown armour, and light green plating over the legs and ankles, with a smoke-coloured canopy. The Bear Fighter's construction is relatively simple and straightforward, rather typical for a Zoid of its size. The Zoid uses a wind-up motor for its motion; once wound, the Zoid walks forwards. The Zoid can also be set to walk on its hind legs, in this mode its forelegs remain powered and wave as it walks. The Bear Fighter is one of only three Zoids that have this feature, the others being the Gungyarados and Bamburian (the latter of which is actually derived from the Bear Fighter). The jaw can be manually positioned and the canopy opened. The Bear Fighter was released in Japan in 1987, with production continuing until about 1988. Several other versions of the Bear Fighter have been released since. These are detailed below. Prototype Bear Fighter The prototype was seen in an OJR catalog, in 1987. What is interesting is that the Zoid shown in the catalog is completely different that any version of the Bear Fighter. The catalog shown was produced some months before the Zoids actual release. Super 1000 Zoids The Bear Fighter was released in Europe, under the name Zear. The version was identical to the Japanese version, save for packaging. Bear Fighter Mark II The Bear Fighter was released for a second time in the OJR as the Bear Fighter Mark II. There were no physical changes to the mould, but the Zoid was recoloured to be blue, white and gold. Zoids2 The Bear Fighter was released as part of the Zoids2 line, under the name of Cruncher. The model was recoloured in black, green and chrome green, with an orange canopy. New Japanese Release The Bear Fighter was re-released in Japan in 2000, as a limited edition sold through the Coro Coro news modelling magazine. This version had brown and green armour, grey claws and weapons and orange canopies. The Zoid also had a new sticker sheet with generic New Japanese Release stickers, but no new type number. This version was only sold in limited numbers. New American Release Hasbro re-released the Bear Fighter in North America in 2001. This version was identical to the Coro Coro version, but was a mass release. Because the Zoid did not have a type number in the NJR release, Hasbro assigned it the arbitrary designation of RZ-511. (The extremely high number was likely chosen to avoid any conflicts with future Japanese releases. This designation is not considered canon.) The Zoid was also re-released in near identical packaging as a part of the New Pacific Release. Related Zoids *The Bamburian, released as a part of the Genesis line, is derived from the Bear Fighter design. This model reuses several parts from the Bear Fighter. *The Neo-Blox Hardbear has many similarities to the Bear Fighter Category:Bear-Type Zoids Category:Helic Republic Zoids Category:Zoids Category:OER Category:NAR Category:Super 1000 Zoids